crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Papu Papu (Boss Fights)
Papu Papu is fought as a boss in [[Crash Bandicoot (game)|the first Crash Bandicoot game]], Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, the N. Sane Trilogy and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Crash Bandicoot Papu Papu (ふとっちょの パプパプ lit. Fatty Papu Papu in Japanese) is not only the first boss in Crash Bandicoot, but also the first boss in the whole series. It is the sixth level of Crash Bandicoot (including boss fights). This boss fight takes place in Papu Papu's hut in the native village. He has three hit points. It begins showing Papu Papu sleeping. At that moment, Crash arrives at the worst possible time and wakes up Papu Papu who seems grumpy. Papu Papu then bangs his staff on the ground and swings it around three times. After this, he will attempt to hit Crash with it. If Crash dodges the attack, he can jump onto Papu Papu's head and take away one of his hit points. Papu Papu shakes his head, growls and swings his staff around four times then finally five times, but when Crash makes him lose all three of his hit points, he'll try to squash Crash with his own weight, by falling on the ground, but this is fairly easy to dodge. Tips and strategies *Stand on his chair to avoid his circular swing attacks. *Get in an early hit by jumping on his head when he first stands up and hits his staff against the ground. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the game, Papu Papu has five hit points and swings faster on his final hit point. *The Tawna bonus round in the previous level, Upstream, saves at this stage. ''Crash Team Racing'' Papu Papu is the second boss in Crash Team Racing and is found in The Lost Ruins. His kart is designed to have high speed, but mediocre acceleration and poor turning, similar to Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Dr. Nefarious Tropy. Papu Papu is raced on his home track, Papu's Pyramid, after gathering eight trophies. He will lay down Dr. Nitrus Brio's beakers (both red and green) during most of the race to try to stop you, but he doesn't at the spiral part towards the start of the track, making for a good opportunity to attack him. The easiest way to beat him is to take one of the many shortcuts on the track. Defeating him gets the player the second key in the game. ''Crash Bash'' (Papu Pummel) Papu Pummel (ぶつけろ！ パプパプ lit. Knock Him! Papu Papu in Japanese) is the first boss fight in Crash Bash. To enter this boss fight, the player must have 4 trophies. Phase 1 Papu Papu will begin the match by slamming his staff down on the battlefield. When he does so, a few different columns of tiles will begin to roll in a snake-like pattern. Avoid these squares, as any contact with them at all will result in damage. After the squares stop rolling, several crates will appear on the battlefield, similar to a Crate Crush game. Papu Papu will then raise a shield around himself (making a direct attack useless) and summon two minions who resemble Crash (but are smaller and have red pants). Defeat these minions by throwing a crate at them or kicking them. After they are dead, the shield will fall and Papu Papu will start laughing, leaving himself vulnerable. The player must take advantage of the opportunity to inflict damage, and throw a crate at Papu Papu. Connecting with the throw will take away 1/4 of his health. Phase 2 Papu Papu will slam his staff on the battlefield again, destroying any crates left on the field. These crates explode on impact with the floor, so caution is necessary to avoid damage. More squares will begin to roll in the snake pattern, but more will roll than last time, so one must be more careful not to take damage. Special Items *Block - The basic crates that are thrown or kicked to attack. *TNT Crate - These crates have a larger blast radius than blocks, and cause more health damage. Also, they explode automatically after three seconds after being thrown, kicked, or jumped on. *Wumpa Fruit - The player can collect wumpa fruit to increase their health bar. They do nothing if the player's health bar is already full. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu reprises his role in the N. Sane Trilogy as the first boss. His boss fight is the same as his boss fight in the first game, with the only difference being that he has five health bars in all versions of the remake instead of just the Japanese version. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Papu Papu's boss fight is the same as in the original Crash Team Racing. As the player waits outside of his boss portal, Papu Papu is seen in his kart being carried by his tribal servants. As Papu Papu starts taunting the player, he begins to smack each of his servants one-by-one with both his staff and fist until they all fall down and drop his kart to the ground. Papu Papu then gets into his kart, adjusting his belly first before driving into his boss portal. Upon defeating Papu Papu, he admits defeat to the player, stating that he's not himself today, blaming his defeat on not eating a big breakfast. He then lifts up his belly, which drops numerous things, such as a bowling bomb, a tracking missile, a N. Brio beaker, and even a chicken. Most importantly, he drops the boss key, which has a donut ringed around it. Papu Papu then gives the boss key to the player after eating the donut. Videos Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 6 Papu Papu-0 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 6 Papu Papu-0 Papu Papu - Boss 1 - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 3) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 7 - Papu Papu - Bounce to Kill-0 Papu Papu's Challenge - Boss 2 - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 10)-0 Papu Pummel - Boss 1 - Crash Bash - 200% Playthrough (Part 13)-0 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu Boss Crash Team Racing (Nitro-Fueled) - Papu Papu (Hard Mode, w Cutscenes) Gallery SCUS_949.00_28082013_160007_0378.png SCUS_949.00_28082013_160009_0949.png SCUS_949.00_28082013_175737_0142.png Papuplumel.jpg|Coco fighting Papu Papu in Crash Bash. Crashclone.png Papu Papu Remastered.png|Remastered boss fight. Papu Papu|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen es:Boss Stage: Papu Papu fr:Papu Papu (Niveau) Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crate Crush Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled